Eveman
by Luna-Ravioli Dragon Slayer
Summary: Unlikely romance between a Fairy Tail member and their soul mate, the events and struggles of their life after they found love.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Unlikely romance between a Fairy Tail member and their soul mate, the events and struggles of their life after they found love.

This is a collab fic I'm doing with Mashara125,this is my first fic, I'm not a writer so any criticism or tips to help me inprove are welcomed. Expect sudden changes in style. The awesome one belongs to her. Fairy Tail and the charaters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It was the end of the first day of the Games and Eve laid on his bed, turning and turning, unable to sleep. His mind could not rest, it had been invaded with thoughts of that beautiful young woman. After her disappearance seven years ago he had not given much thought to her. She had been just another one of the bunch, but now, now everything was different, he found that he had seen her in a new light. That little, skinny girl was all grown up now.

He had pretended to not like her appearance, but the truth was that the moment he had set his sight on her it felt as if an arrow had hit his heart. He was sure she was the girl, the one that would steal his heart, the one that would own his nights, his soul, his life. The future mother of his children.

Eve knew since that moment that this girl was the one he wanted to marry. But she did not look like an easy girl. All the more interesting. There were also those demonic beasts she was related to, such a beautiful young lady would surely be overprotected.

He grabbed his pillow and hugged it, burying his face in it. He pretended he was holding her, that his face was buried on her soft silvery hair. With a deep sigh he uttered her name before drifting to sleep. It felt so sweet in his lips, he knew it was the name he wanted to mutter every night, and that he wanted her to say no one's but his'.

"Wendy."

Eve dreamed about his lovely lady all night and so when dawn finally came he almost didn't want to wake up because then it would all end. As he prepared to head back down to the arena with the rest of his Blue Pegasus team mates his heart thudded in anticipation, it would not be that long until he got to see his Goddess once again. The other two members of the Tri-Men, Hibiki and Ren, were watching him closely, curious about what could put him in such a good mood. They had seen Eve with ladies before, but he had never been this excited or cheerful with any of them.

"It is the perfume of looove!" Ichiya exclaimed with his signature sparkle smile when Ren finally asked Eve what was putting him in such a good mood. Eve blushed slightly at his Captain's words but didn't answer. His love was too new and precious to share with others, at least, not until he could see his beloved again.

When they got to the arena and took their place among the other teams, Eve noticed that Fairy Tail A was already there and waiting. He casual glanced over to them, hoping to sneak a peak at Wendy before the competition would begin. She was as lovely as he remembered with her shining hair and beautiful figure. Even with Natsu buzzing around and creating a fuss about wanting to participate in the next event no matter what it was, she just stood there with her arms crossed and a serene look of beauty on her face. Eve could only stare in open admiration until he was nudged by a fellow team mate to pay attention to the second group challenge of the games.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and it's all Sting's fault. Except lateness, that was Mashara's :P but who cares, no one that doesn't know the story reads it anyway. As thanks for my two reviewers I will make a bonus DexXCeltic ravioli fic. Hope you enjoy it ;)

If you find any mistake please let me know :)

* * *

Eve found that he could not stop staring at Wendy no matter how much he tried to. He found everything about her enchanting. The way her hair shined in the sun, the way it was rustled by the wind, the drops of sweat that fell over her tanned skin, the way her muscles glistened. Seeing her magic at work, Eve could tell there was something different about her, something that hadn't been there before. But what was it?

As Wendy won her fight Eve realized what it was. She had become stronger. Her body wasn't the only thing that had grown; her magic power had done so too. A smile spread across his face, and he looked down to not let his teammates see him. They already suspected something was wrong. He was still a bit ashamed of his feelings.

He had just learned to accept them himself. It was hard for him, a ladies man, to fall in love. It was a sort of failure, but one that would be worth it if only Wendy could be his. He could feel his body screaming at him to hold her close. Telling him to take her by the waist and give her a kiss she would not forget. His hands prickled of desire, and there was a strange emptiness telling him Wendy should hold that place.

If only there was a way for him to make her see they belonged together. To make her understand that the hands of destiny had played a part in their meeting. But telling her this would only scare her now. He had to wait. He had to make her fall in love with him, to make her think he was the best man for her. And he was. For Wendy, Eve was willing to go to the end of the world, willing to make her every wish come true, to satisfy any desire. He was even willing to back away if she chose to be with someone else.

Eve pushed the thought from his head, it was too painful. Success, he had to believe in it. As Wendy began to be taken to the infirmary he felt a strong desire to be by her side. To comfort her. To be with her. But he could not allow himself this pleasure now. He had to wait, it would all be worth it in the end.

He took his hand to his hair, sighed and rested against a wall. How could he have fallen so hard for her? They had just exchanged a few words… a few words on which he had been able to hear her beautiful voice. That low grumble that sent chills down his spine. And that graceful pose and the way she carried herself. She was special, she knew it, and she did not hide it. She was a woman, a real one. Not a little girl like the others, Eve had always liked older, mature woman, and even though Wendy was small of age, physically and mentally she was mature, and the woman Eve had dreamed for all his life.

This made Eve finally make the decision. No more doubt in his mind. No more hiding, no more pretending. He wanted Wendy, and he was going to get her. She was going to love her like she never thought she could. He was going to work hard to be the man she had always dreamed of, her prince, the one that would love her until the end of time.

With those thoughts in mind, Eve began to walk to the infirmary, wondering how his beloved Wendy was feeling. Her fight had been simply awesome, not only had she shown physical strength, she had also shown she was smart, and that made her all the more beautiful.

Their last conversation hadn't ended in good terms, as Wendy was quiet the tsundere and had pretended to hate him and even insulted him, but he had experience dealing with Ren. He knew hold to handle a tsudenre, though it was best he proceeded with caution, as it would be best to not ruin any chance he might have yet.

He saw the Fairy Tail members making guard and instantly knew where she was. Not that he needed them, as the heart could find its other half anywhere.

With a deep sigh, he walked and walked until he was pass the room Wendy was at. He had not dared to make a move in the end. It would be better to do it when she was alone and healthy, he told himself to make it easier to leave. He did not want to bother her while she was ill after all, even if all he wanted right now was to be with her. His woman needed rest. Wendy's best interest always came first.

There were always chances at the guild's parties.

* * *

AN: Kidding about the bonus fic guys, relax. Chicken Bodex FTW! :P


	3. Chapter 3

AN & D: I don't own FT, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm late. I think Mashara might be pulling out for some time, so you guys are stuck with me. I was planning on updating sooner, but I got lazy. Yep, I have no excuse . Thanks to my reviewers. Noname- You know what couples are in. Can't say tell just in case there is someone that hasn't read it here. Don't want to ruin the surprise ;)

* * *

Eve did not dare talk to Wendy at the party, she was not there. Apparently, she still needed to heal, so some of the FT guys took the party to her. He saw a woman, Evergreen , if he was not mistaken, keep his beloved Wendy company. Once upon a time he would have found the woman attractive but now Wendy was the only one good enough for his eyes. And her eyes… those gorgeous blue eyes. They left him paralyzed when they settled on him. Even with the frown on her face, she looked stunning.

Lying beside each other in that infirmary room, Eve thanked Sting for giving him the opportunity to be here. Even though he had lost his fight he would take it as a win if only he became closer with Wendy. The girl was now staring daggers at him, with her short hair messed up, making her look cuter than Ever.

Finally, after much thinking, Eve got all the courage he could and decided to start a conversation with her.

_10 years later._

Elfie finished washing the dishes and sat on the kitchen table, waiting for her husband to return from school. He had gone to take their little son, Yeti, to his first day of kindergarten. The poor boy was so scared, terrified. While some would have told the boy to suck it and act like a man, Elfie knew he would not dare cry in her presence and asked Eve to take the kid to school. She knew the importance of letting out the feelings after all. Her little boy was growing so fast. It seemed like just yesterday that he was playing, still in his diapers with little Braxie, who was also on his first day of school.

Everything was so sad, but beautiful at the same time. Never, in all her life would Elfie had imagined things would come to happen as they did. It all had been an unexpected but welcomed surprise. Eve had been put in her way, and had brought happiness to her previous life. A life that had been full of misery, lies, tears and betrayal. She had thought they would understand, but even her family had given their backs to her.

Elfie brushed away a tear with her index finger as she remembered the only guild mates that had accepted her decision. They had been few, and because they shared a forbidden love, a love that was looked down upon by society, just like she and Eve had. When the lies had come down, Eve did not mind, as love was strong… she only hoped he wouldn't find out about that little slip.

The door of the house opened, pushed by the man of the house. Although Eve was on his middle thirties and Elfie was just entering them, Eve looked years younger. That fair complexion, smooth, light colored hair and thin frame. He looked almost ladylike… while wearing clothes. Without them it was another story. Elfie on the other hand, was big, musculous,and had been called manly more than once. Anyone would have suspected Eve was the female of the couple. It was the main reason Elfie tried so hard on her appearance, the reason she spent money on so many beauty products that in the end did nothing to help her improve. The hair on her chin had not stopped growing, she still had to shave everyday. Waking up before Eve to be back in bed and pretending to sleep, ready for that first kiss of the morning.

Elfie stood up to receive her husband and welcome him back with a kiss. Despite what she might think of herself, Even found her beautiful. The bright, flowery apron complimented her dark skin beautifully, the wig , though short, curly and brown gave her an air of sophistication not found in many women. Though he preferred her natural hair that was so like his'. Even the over the top and outrageous make up could only make her look more beautiful in his eyes. Even though the insults abounded when they went out, even when people threw them food and called them and their child an abomination, Eve was happy and in love. He loved her even more than on that day they had married.

"Did he cry?" Asked Elfie, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"He did," Said Eve, and continued before Elfie could start to cry herself, "But Braxie and Sobby got there, those boys, always together."

"It makes me so happy, knowing that they are good friends, like we are with their parents."

Eve brushed away a small tear from his wife's cheek a left a small kiss in its place.

"Is lunch ready?"

Elfie grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, "Come, I prepared some delicious ravioli for you."

* * *

Sleepy writing lol. Only way to write this story properly :P I hope I didn't disappoint, writing this fic is a little hard. Don't worry, we will be putting flashbacks to explain how this all happened. The real story starts here :P

Any criticisms is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Mashara and I only took what he gave us to make this.

So late XD No one minds anyway lol.

First part of this is Eve at the hospital, the second one is Eve's family life 15 years later.

* * *

X791 Grand Magic Games

Eve had had a short battle but his body felt as exhausted as if he had been fighting for 5 days straight. He had failed his team, they wouldn't hold it against him, he had done his best. His only regret was not being able to party and have fun with his teammates… no, he didn't regret that.

Lying on the bed next to him was his beloved Miss Wendy. She had not healed from her injuries yet but Eve could tell it wouldn't be long until then. She already looked a lot better than before. Eve decided to take this as a hint from destiny and make his move on the young woman that had stolen his heart.

Many conversation topics ran through his head but none seemed good enough. What could he possibly say to this girl? What would Ichiya do? Asking for help to Lord Sting, Eve took a deep breath and opened his mouth, only to let the air back out.

It took several attempts to finally gather the courage. Wendy was now looking in the opposite direction, pretending he didn't exist. He wanted her attention… no, he _needed_ her attention on him. Eve had never felt the need to get a woman's attention like this, he had also never had to struggle for it. Maybe it was why he liked Wendy, she was unlike the other girls. Even lying there Eve could tell that she was a special person.

" Hello there, my honey," said Eve, doing the best impression of Ichiya he could.

Wendy froze for a few seconds, her back still towards him. Eve tried again, thinking he would succeed eventually. "Nice morning we have today, don't you think so, my lovely lady?"

Wendy froze once again, and in a very slow manner she began to turn around. Her eyes went to the entire room, passing over the empty beds several times. When she accepted the fact that they were alone, her eyes settled on the only other person there.

Eve gave a small wink, praying that it was working.

"Cut it out you idiot!" The lovely Wendy bellowed.

Eve could only feel the strong air that moved his hair and spit that hit his face. It looked like Wendy was too shy and was acting like a tsundere again. This was good; he was getting a reaction from her. Going by Ren's usual behavior this was a good sign. If not interested, Wendy would just ignore him.

"I see that you are healing at a fast pace." Wendy said nothing, so Eve decided to take his chance, and he could tell his advances were working. "As expected of such a young and lively young woman."

He was not wrong, Wendy did have a reaction. Her blush was deep, covering entirely what was visible of her face. She looked down, fist on resting on her legs and stuttered. "Yo-you asshole! How… how dare you…"

Eve could have sworn he saw a tear on the corner of her eyes. It was too cute. Anyone would have thought Wendy was angry beyond belief, but Eve knew better. Being the tsundere she was Wendy had to cover up her feelings.

"It's fine… Wendy," he whispered her name seductively, as he had heard Ichiya do on his woman, Erza, many times, "no one has to know. " He took his index finger to his lips, "It will be our little secret."

"What kind of a man-" feeling courageous Eve took Wendy's right hand on his left and caressed it with the other, "Now you're just asking for it!" Roared Wendy, her deep voice resounding across the room and halls.

Eve did not have time to fully appreciate the sound of his beloved's voice coming in all directions towards him. It was a miracle, Wendy had returned his affection! She had tried to caress his cheek, but being the strong woman she was her force had been miscalculated and he had slammed against a wall. Before passing out Eve gave a happy smile in the general direction of his love. Now that he knew she reciprocated his feelings in a way he was encouraged to not give up.

* * *

X806 Tearm Family

Five years had passed since little Yeti Tearm's first day of kindergarten. The boy was now about to celebrate his tenth birthday. Being a special day, Mama Elfie had prepared a big party. A lot of people would be coming to celebrate, making little Yeti happy.

Not a lot of people understood his parents or his family life. It had been hard growing up like that. At first he had thought it was normal to be called names but as he grew up he began to realize it was not like that in other households and that it was not fine. Things like that should not happen, much less to children. It only made him happier on his birthday parties, to know that despite everything he had loved ones that loved him just as much.

Yeti knew, like his parents, that only two other families would be attending the party, they would be Braxie and Sockie's families. Yeti couldn't wait until that day. He knew his mother was preparing a lot of 'surprise' activities. He loved showing off in the competitions, neither one of the other boys was good, that meant he was always number one at everything.

As the day of his party got nearer, Yeti began to notice his mother was acting strange. He had seen her restless. Prancing around the house, even at night he heard her sob. He said nothing and kept quiet; fooling his parents into thinking everything was fine.

A week before the party he arrived at home early. He had been bullied at school again and had punched the bully so hard he had knocked off most of his teeth. His parents did not notice when he arrived, as they were in the middle of their own fight.

Little Yeti could not fully understand what was happening. His mother kept screaming like a lunatic while his father tried to calm her down. Their dining table was broken in half. Mama Elfie kept pulling her beard, which had grown a lot in the past few weeks. Yeti had no idea of why she had stopped shaving; she seemed to be unhappy with the beard. The boy ran to his room, too scared of what was happening.

The fighting lasted for hours. At moments Yeti could hear his mother talking about leaving town, starting anew somewhere else. Papa Eve would always calm her down, only for her to start panicking again. Then, when it seemed all had been said and the fighting was done, he heard his mother scream his name in terror.

Apparently, she was scared that it was part eight PM and he was still not home. The boy ran out of his room to hug his mother. She hugged him back, dropped to the floor and sobbed in relief. "Oh honey, I didn't notice you were home… I was so worried."

"It's fine Mama, it's fine," whispered little Yeti, trying to make his mother feel right again.

"Listen, my Love, no matter what happens next week, all you have to remember is that I am your mother and that I love you and Papa Eve."

Yeti only nodded, not knowing what everything was about. Eve crouched down and put his arms around both of them. They stayed a few minutes like that, sharing a warm family embrace filled with love. All three of them oblivious to the fact that there was someone watching them. Someone on the other side of the living room window, outside and looking in with envy. The person stood there, touching the window where the small family was, wishing for a moment like that. When the family left to sleep the outsider gave a sob and turned to leave. It was time to find a place to sleep, the person only hoped that the night would be warm … and that when waking up the odor of animal pee would not be present.

* * *

There it is. And just because of the stupid server errors at Mangafox. Who could this person be? I think we all know XD. This was a long chapter and I'm pretty sure I made some mistakes, if you find any please point them out to me. Any criticism on my writing is welcomed :D. I do want to improve and create a more enjoyable story. I hope they weren't too out of character… I tried. Writing Eve was fun, I hope you enjoyed that part as much as I did writing it. Though it was short, unlike this notes that just keep getting bigger and bigger :P


	5. Chapter 5

It's been so long since I updated this xD I got lazy and didn't want to write this chapter. I left it to Mashara, she wrote this chapter. We are working on our Juvia fic too. I only rewrote some of this… so if there is a sudden change of style then it's that.

Fairy Tail does not belong to me or Mashara, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_X806 Tearm Family_

Finally the day for little Yeti's party arrived and he was very excited, little did he know that a few unexpected and uninvited guests where going to show up. While the kids where playing games in the front yard, two strange carriages pulled up their driveway. Elfie and Eve looked at each other in concern, they knew who it was, but why had they come was something they had yet to find out. They could not have been more surprised when it wasn't Elfie's older sister that stepped out of the carriage but a man, followed by her sister's husband.

It took only a few seconds for Elfie to recognize the man. One glance at those familiar eyes was all it took to know who it was. Eve looked at his wife in alarm, what where they doing here? Did they come to crash their only son's birthday party?

"You can call me Joe now." The man, formely her sister said as he hugged Elfie.

Last time they had heard from him was when he was still a woman right after Elfie and Eve had gotten together. Along with him was his husband, Laxus and their only daughter, Karlkibinashit, or Kibina for short. Elfie had only heard of the girl before. She was eleven years old and had inherited her mother/father's blond hair and her dad's sour expression. The second carriage was less of surprise when it revealed Elfie's younger sister, also a man now, with her new husband of one year Natsu and his children from his previous marriage, identical twin daughters Trifamina and Tashibara, who were nine. Eve was waiting for the moment to pull Elfie inside but when Lisan came and embraced both of them, asking Elfie for her forgiveness from all the years of fighting and abandonment that Eve knew that a bridge had been mended that day. In front of all their children, a family made up and accepted one another, not just Eve and Elfie, but also Max and his wife Broom, who had been shunned from Fairy Tail just like them. Toby and Sock could just look on with tears in their eyes, since they too had had to leave their guild in shame, but like the other two couples they where embraced with love that day.

Little did the parents know that while they had their reunion full of forgiveness, it was just the beginning of the drama and turmoil for their children. For the first, but definitely not the last time, these families met and their entwined story would start taking another turn. It was the first time that not only the cousins and step-cousins where meeting each other, but the other families children as well. It all started when they wanted to play a game of soccer before cutting the cake. As the birthday boy, Yeti was the first to pick his team and it was decided that Braxie would be the other captain. Of course, first off Yeti picked Braxie's younger sister, Miss Broom, which caused Braxie to glare at the other boy in silence.

"Fine," Braxie said bitterly, "I pick… Trifamina!" The prettier blond haired twin looked up in surprise. She did not expect to get picked at all, let alone by the handsome half-boy, half-broom. "I don't know if I want to play," she replied sulkily, crossing her arms. "I'll play!" the not-as pretty twin Tashibana stuck up her hand and started jumping up and down. "They don't want you to play with them," Trifamina told her twin viciously and the other girl stopped, her face falling in sadness.

"It's ok," Miss Broom piped up happily, "She can play on our team, can't she Yeti?" She turned her irresistibly cute smile on the birthday boy and he could only nod in agreement. Tashibana once again started to jump up and down in happiness, which caused Trifamina to roll her eyes. "Fiiiiine, I guess I will play too," she stomped over to where Braxie was standing and gave him the evil eye. "Ok, then we get SJ too," Sockie Jr. smirked and went to stand on the other side of Trifamina, happy that he was on the same team as the good looking twin. Everyone then turned to the final person who had yet to be picked; Kibina looked at the teams with her signature sour look. "I didn't want to play anyway-humph," the white haired girl said with a toss of her head.

Once again, it was Miss Broom who sought a compromise, "She can still play; what if she switches off on both teams?" The boys and Tashibana nodded in agreement, but Trifamina shook her head, "It wouldn't be fair, Kibina has to sit out."

"I don't want to play your stupid game anyway!" Kibina replied in a shrill voice. "And nobody asked you, you're not my real cousin anyway so I don't have to play with you!" She turned on her heel started to stomp off to where the adults were standing.

"Oh yeah!" Trifamina called after her, "Well… you're just stupid!"

Kibina stopped suddenly and then turned around slowly, her face had turned pale. "Take that back," she growled.

"Make me!" Yelled Trifamina again, and then she stuck out her tongue at the older girl. Kibina let out a fearsome howl and started running at Trifamina angrily, looking very much like the demon her mother/father had been in her/his own youth. Miss Broom, still trying to keep the peace, attempted to come between them with her own cry of STOP! but was quickly tackled down by Yeti, fearful that the broom girl would get broken in the fight. This left Braxie to try and pull back an angry Trifamina, who was readying herself for when the angry girl would reach her and Sockie Jr. to take Kibina out with a flying tackle before the two could actually meet. Tashibana started to hop around and yell once again, but this time it was in fear, which finally called the adults to the scene. After being scolded by their parents for fighting on Yeti's birthday, they decided it was time to do the presents and the cake and Trifamina and Kibina were seated as far away from each other as possible. Little Yeti got a lot of great gifts that year, but the greatest one of all was meeting his family. He knew Mama Elfie was happy, and that was the best gift he could ever ask for. Everyone cheered and there where hugs and kisses all around for Elfie, Eve and Yeti. Once the cake was eaten and all the presents opened the children decided to play a quiet game of hide and seek before it was time to go home, however, both Trifamina and Kibina declined to join in and instead sat and glared at each other. At the end of the night when it was time to go home nobody could find Yeti and Miss Broom, until Elfie stumbled across them, sleeping curled up together under her and Eve's bed. She smiled at her little son, happy and proud of him on his big day and glad that the family had reached a real turning point and that he was able to be apart of it.

* * *

_X791 Grand Magic Games_

It was the day after his battle and Eve was in a bad mood. After his precious moments with Wendy and when he finally thought he had started to make progress in talking to her they had to move him to a different room! That blonde mage with the annoying pig-tails took his place beside his beloved Wendy, still healing from her battle. Eve grumbled at the wall, not even the news of his team's victory in the doubles match-up could turn his mood around. While he was happy for Ichiya and his Neko miniature, he had only one goal in mind now and that was Wendy and winning her hand. Eve continued to plot how to get back into that room so he could gain her affection once and for all, there was nothing that was going to keep him from his Wendy this time!

* * *

I'd like to know if this was confusing. Or any other opinion on it. Any mistakes I should fix or corrections I should make.


End file.
